Playing with Fire
by readwritereview20
Summary: She had brought this on herself. She had embarrassed him in front of their friends, she had said that she wasn't his. Now everyone would know the truth. (one-shot)


**I wrote this based on a prompt someone sent me. Let me know what you think! I don't own Eric or Divergent.**

Eric had been called a sociopath before, by multiple people on multiple occasions, even directly to his face once. He had always rolled his eyes and smirked, but he could kind of see it now. At this particular moment he was pretty sure that he should be feeling even just the tiniest ting of guilt, but instead he was relishing every second.

It was her fault, really. She shouldn't have tested his patience. She shouldn't have started this at Zeke's party last Saturday night.

They had been friends for about three years now; ever since she had been picked to replace Walter in his position as leader when he took the jump after he found out he had cancer. They had quickly become drinking buddies do to the amount of time they spent together and the fact that they were the two youngest leaders.

That superficial bond had turned into them actually becoming friends of sorts, and that had eventually turned into a few drunken nights where the line between being friends and lovers had blurred. It wasn't a big deal at first, but then the line started blurring more and more often.

But then two weeks ago they had gotten in a huge fight. He had assumed she was just mad when she told him that they were over. It had just been a stupid jab during a practice fight in front of the initiates; everyone knows that you say stupid stuff and insult your opponent during a fight, it doesn't necessarily mean anything. Apparently she didn't see it that way, though. He couldn't remember exactly what had been said, but he did remember the argument that followed. It had ended with her letting out an exasperated growl and telling him that she was done.

He had assumed that it would blow over, she would show up at his place in a couple of weeks with a bottle of whiskey after a long day at work and they would fall back into their old routine. Instead, he showed up to Zeke's stupid party to find her with some other guy all over her.

At first he had assumed that the other man was just hitting on her and that she would send him packing at any moment; but she didn't. She actually seemed to be enjoying it, encouraging it in fact. Obviously she was too drunk to tell this guy to get away from her, so he would have to do it for her.

Eric had approached confidently, ready to get this creep to back off, and she would be so thankful that things could finally go back to normal. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, his initiate instructor voice booming over the loud sounds of the party.

The guy gave him a curious look before shrugging, "We're just talking, dude."

Eric opened his mouth to tell the little man to go, and that if he ever called him 'dude' again he would feed the insubordinate creep his own teeth, when she leaned forward to position herself between them.

"What do you want, Eric?" Her tone had been cold, devoid of emotion, but her eyes sparkled with malice. She ran her hand up the guy's chest and leaned into him, never breaking eye contact with Eric.

She was doing this on purpose. She wasn't drunk, well she was but not too drunk to understand what was going on, and she wasn't in trouble. With anyone but him, at least. Eric laughed, "Wait, don't tell me you're actually here with this guy."

She held his gaze and smirked, but he could see in her eyes that she was just as angry as she had been when they last spoke, "Why does it matter to you? It's not like I'm yours. And besides, like I said, whatever we were is over now. Why don't you go hang out with your date?" Here eyes sparkled more brightly than he had ever seen them as she watched him stiffen in anger, "Oh wait…"

He smirked back at her, all too aware of the number of eyes on them, "Watch it."

"Or what?" She asked, her tone even, "What are you going to do?"

He had held her gaze for a moment before nodding slowly and giving her a dangerous smile, "I'm sure I'll think of something."

He hadn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that he couldn't let the threat go unfulfilled. So this afternoon when he had by chance overheard her telling a friend that she was finally getting her tattoo tonight, the opportunity had been to perfect to pass up.

One of the first things that Eric had learned about her was that she was terrified of needles, including the ones that the tattoo artists used. She was a Dauntless leader, so obviously she didn't let the fear stop her from getting them, but every tattoo she had was almost ridiculously well planned out. She didn't want to regret it later if she was going to face her fear to get it done.

This particular tattoo was going on her lower back and Eric had been watching her plan and sketch it out in her notebook during lunch and after work for the last six months. If she was finally getting it done, it had to be pretty damn perfect.

Eric had been in the tattoo parlor before he knew what was happening. It had taken 10 points to loosen the lips of the artist on duty to find out who was doing her tattoo. Then when he had tracked down Travis, the artist doing her tattoo, it had cost him another 30 to get him to agree to the plan and design a new tattoo. It was the most money Eric had ever spent on someone else, but it would be all too worth it.

That had led him to this moment, watching from the doorway as Travis worked on her tattoo. She was leaning forward in the chair, hir shirt laying on the counter a few feet away, with just a black sports bra on. Like she could sense his presence, she turned and her eyes landed on him almost instantly. She shot him a dirty look, "What do you want, Eric?"

"Nothing," He replied with a shrug. "I came in to talk to Tori about a new tattoo she's giving me next week and I just happened to see you in here. Finally getting the new tat? Must be weird, coming alone this time, no one to distract you from all the needles and…"

She cut him off, shooting him an even angrier look, "Go away, Eric!"

He chuckled and nodded, "Suit yourself." He had walked back to his apartment, confident that she didn't suspect anything. After finishing up some paperwork he had gone to bed.

When the sound of someone banging on his door tore him from a deep dreamless sleep a few hours later he had wondered for a moment what was going on, until he remembered what he had done the evening before. He felt himself smirk through the haze still filling his tired mind, tucking his hands behind his head.

The banging stopped after a few more minutes and it was replaced by the gangling of keys. He heard the door knob turn but the dead bolt kept her from getting in. The nice thing about being a leader, all five leaders had keys that worked in every door in the complex, but they also each had a privacy bolt on their door that could only be locked or unlocked from inside.

"Eric!" She yelled, her tone deadly.

Eric smirked again, imagining her in the chair with his name permanently tattooed across her lower back in the midst of the design she had worked so hard on. She yelled again and he chuckled.

It was nice to hear her scream his name again.


End file.
